Cosima & Delphine One-Shots
by EvoDevo
Summary: A combination of Cophine One-shots, I'm not too sure on how many chapters I want to write yet. But as long as I have ideas, I'll keep going :D Please don't be afraid to leave feedback! :) Thanks for reading..Enjoy
1. Little Fishy

Cosima and Delphine walked hand in hand, at a slow but steady pace. As they watched their little bundle of joy toddle along in front..

Delphine shouted "April!" The toddler turned around..

"Not too fast"

Cosima tugged at Delphine's hand and gave her a little smirk.

"What?" Delphine asked

"Chill out, she's about 2ft ahead of us" she let out a small laugh

Delphine shook her head and carried on walking..

Today was April's first swimming lesson. Delphine insisted that they waited until she was 3 years old, and as her birthday was just a week ago, Cosima jumped at the chance to put their daughter name down.

Cosima sighed.."Delphine don't look so scared, she'll be fine, I'll be there the whole time"

Delphine turned to her wife.."I know Cosima, I just wish I could be there myself too"

It's a Saturday, and Delphine had gotten a call to go into work.. She had tried to reason with them but it was 'apparently urgent!'

April interrupted their conversation as she shouted..

"Momma!" Her hand pointing to the doors of the public pool.

Cosima laughed "Okay kiddo"

She reached out for the toddlers hand.. April reached up instead, wanting to be carried.. "No lil buddy, you gotta be a big girl"

Delphine smiled as she watched the two of them.

April cried out.. "But momma!"

Cosima sighed.."Uhh fine" She picked up the toddler and tickled her a little.. They all laughed.

"You give into her too easily Cosima" Delphine said..

Both Cosima and April looked at Delphine..

"I know but she's just so cute" She tickled her again, making her burst out in laughter.

"Okay okay" Delphine said.. "I have to go"

April pouted and reached out for Delphine..

She kissed the toddlers forehead and tickled her a little.. "You be good for your momma okay?"

"Okay" She said still laughing..

Delphine then turned to Cosima..

"And I'll see you later mon amour" She leaned over to kiss her wife softly, on the lips. Cosima pulled her in closer..

Their kiss was broken by a little face kissing the both of them.. They both laughed..

"Okay, come on!"

Delphine nodded, as she fixed her coat.

"Make sure to call me and let me know how everything went Cosima"

She grinned.."Of course I will, and as I said.. don't worry"

Delphine laughed a little "I'll try!" She reached out for Cosima's face, tracing her thumb around her lips..

Cosima spoke, breaking Delphine's gaze..

"Go on you're going be late!"

Delphine came back to reality..

"Okay!" She laughed.. "I'll go"

"Wave bye to mommy, April" Cosima said..

And as asked she waved, shouting.. "Bye bye" to her mommy

Cosima looked at April.. "Okay kiddo, you all set?"

April smiled.. "Yes!" She said excitedly.

Cosima walked through the doors, still carrying April in her arms. She paid, then the pair of them made their way to the changing room..

As they walked past, April saw the pool through the glass, her face suddenly looking nervous..

Cosima noticed.. and she leaned down to her daughters level..

"What's up lil buddy?"

April pointed at the pool..

"I've got to go in there?" She asked..

"Mhmm.. you'll go in there with the other kids.. and you're gonna learn how to swim"

April turned and grabbed hold of her momma tight.

"Hey, you'll be okay, don't worry bug" She held her daughter.. "I'll be there the whole time okay?"

April looked up..

"The whole time?"

Cosima nodded.. "Yep!" She smiled..

"Okay" April said quietly, grabbing hold of Cosima's hand..

"I promise.." Cosima paused.. "You're gonna become a little fishy!"

April laughed, as Cosima ruffled her daughters hair, and kissed her forehead..


	2. Back To The Start

Cosima kicked Scott's leg from under the table..

Scott jumped.."Cosima!" he frowned

"Please, Please, Pleaseee" Cosima begged "Stop humming the Doctor Who theme tune before i have to turn to greater violence" She laughed

"Oh shit! Am i doing that again?" He laughed nervously "Sorry..sorry"

Cosima sighed, still baring a grin on her face.

"That was about the forth time in the last hour" She laughed again

Scott shook his head and carried on working.

They pair worked for a solid fifteen minuets among the other working students. Cosima hadn't been at the uni very long, but became friends with Scott while working the lab.

Cosima nudged Scott.. Scott shaking his head, trying to keep his concentration.

"Scott?" Cosima asked

"Hmm?" He mumbled, head still buried in a text book.

"What do you think of the new girl?"

Scott looked up.."New girl?"

Cosima nodded.."Yeahh..where have you been the past few days?!" She paused.."Stuck in the world of Doctor Who?" Cosima laughed.

"Hmm..She pretty i guess.." He said

"Pretty? That's it? Come on Scotty!" She paused again. "She..She's..Stunning"

Scott laughed.."Here we go!"

Cosima blushed a little.."Apparently she's french!"

Scott raised an eyebrow.."I didn't think 'French' was your type." he laughed

Cosima's grin was back.."I don't have a type Scotty.." She said

"Yeah right!" He said as he skimmed through the text book pages..

"Her name is Delphine..I think.." She said, hoping she'd got her name correct.

Scott laughed.."Delphine..typical French name"

Cosima gazed at the blonde who was sitting across the room from them.

"Hmm..Delphine..It has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?" She said, stilling looking at the blonde who was engaged in some sort of scientific novel.

"I guess" Scott said.. "Delphine...and..Cosima..hmmm"

Cosima laughed.."No Scott! Don't yo-"

Cosima was cut off..

"Cop..hine?" He paused..

"Oh my god" Cosima buried her head in her hands, still laughing..

"Cophine!" Scott said, with a cheesy grin on his face!

Cosima looked up, face bright red..

"Thanks Scotty!" she laughed nervously

"That's payback for kicking me before!"

Cosima mumbled under her breathe.."Ugh..I..hate..you"

Suddenly Cosima turned to see the blonde laughing along with them..

Cosima turned to Scott who was awkwardly smiling..

Cosima waved at Delphine, slightly hiding her face with the other hand..

She then whispered to Scott.."I don't think I've ever been more embrassed in my life"

Scott laughed.."On the up side, looks like she's totally into you."

Cosima smiled, giggling slightly.

"You should go say hi!"

Cosima shook her head at first..

"No way! I can't stand any more embarrassment"

Scott looked at her, still smiling.

"Come on!" he laughed

"Uggh, okay okay..after class!"

She laughed, and once again smiled at the blonde..Who's eyes seems to be locked on Cosima..


	3. Late Night Cuddles

Cosima lay quiet. Awake, but still slightly trapped in sleep. Her arm was wrapped around her wife, who was in a deep sleep. Cosima's head rested on Delphine's shoulder, snuggling into her neck.

She moved her hand and Delphine wriggled a little with the movement.

She pulled her in closer and slowly slipped her hand under the Delphine's shirt.

Cosima moved her hand slowly up and down her wife's bare stomach avoiding her chest..

"Hmmm.." Delphine mumbled. Face buried in her pillow..

Cosima grinned, sitting up a little as she lent over to kiss the blonde's cheek.

"Hmm Cosimaa.." Delphine reached her arm around, touching Cosima's face, turning herself and pulling her in for a kiss..

As the kiss deepened, Cosima rolled on top of Delphine. Their kissing was passionate! They were hungry for each other, more than ever tonight, it seems.

Delphine sat up on the bed, holding Cosima's face as they kissed. She lifted Cosima's shirt over her head. Then began to make her way down her wifes neck leaving open mouths kisses...

Suddenly, a quiet cry sounded...

Cosima groaned, separating their kiss as the crying got louder..

"Not again!" She exclaimed.

"Cosima, come on.." she paused "This she what happens when you've got a baby" Delphine let out a cheeky smile..

Cosima sighed, putting her shirt back over her head.."To be continued!"

Delphine laughed and pulled Cosima in for a quick kiss..

"Now go on she'll be hungry" Delphine lay back back down in bed and let out a sigh, as Cosima made her way to the nursery.

Since the birth of their daughter the couple haven't had very much 'alone time' and even if they do it's usually interrupted by the lil one. She's now 6 months old, and it's flown by so quickly it's unbelievable!

As Cosima walked into the nursery, she saw little April all wrapped up in her blanket. The toddler was holding onto the crib but, as soon as she saw Cosima's face she grinned, letting go of the crib railings, tippling back onto the mattress.

Cosima laughed.. and reached out for the toddler.."What are you doing lil buddy?"

April giggled and reached up to her Momma..

"Alright alright.." Cosima took the little bundle into her arms and ruffled her hair..

April smiled as her Momma fixed the blanket that she was wrapped in..

"Now what is it lil one?" she paused and looked around "Areee youuu...hungry?" She laughed

April shook her head.

"Hmmm" Cosima thought.

The toddler gigged..

Cosima sighed, still smiling.."Come on kiddo it's like 3am!"

"Mo...Mom..Mommyy" She said excitedly

"Ahh you want your mommy, I'm on it!"

Cosima made her way back into their bedroom, still carrying April in her arms.

"Somebody wants their Mommy.." Cosima rolled her eyes.. grinning a little

"Bonjour April!" Delphine said, smiling.

Delphine was sitting up in bed. She'd been reading some sort of Romantic novel while waiting for Cosima to return.

"I saw that eye roll Mon Amour" She smiled..

Cosima passed April to Delphine. The blonde snuggled back down into bed pulling the blanket over herself and the tolder..

Cosima got back into bed after turning out the light. She pulled the blanket up and moved closer to Delphine..

"No way?!" She said, shocked. As she saw the sleeping toddler who was full of life about 5 minuets ago.

"Shhh" Delphine said,putting her finger in front of her lips.

Cosima mumbled and snuggled into her wife..Delphine wrapped her arm around Cosima, playing with one of her dreads..."Goodnight Mon amour.." She closed her eyes slowly.."Je t'aime.."

Cosima smiled.."And I love you too.."


	4. Happy Halloween

The family made their way up to Felix's apartment. Cosima and Delphine held their little pumpkins hands as she stumbled up the stairs...(and yes, i really mean a pumpkin!) Felix had insisted on throwing a Halloween party this year, so they were all dressed for the occasion, even little April.

Cosima stuck to the traditional Halloween witch and Delphine came as her black cat, then April as a little pumpkin.

They arrived at the door and Cosima swung it open...

As soon as she opened the door Felix yelled "Oh now here's the party!" laughing slightly.

Cosima smirked and looked at Delphine who was holding April in her arms.

Sarah and Felix were attempting to hang up decorations, as Alison was making the finishing touches to the cupcakes. Helena sat on the floor along with Kira, Oscar and Gemma. Kira was dressed as a fairy, and Gemma and Oscar were ghosts, along with Donnie who was sat with Mrs S, Cal and Scott. Mrs S and Sarah at least tried to dress up, they were both wearing witches hats but their own clothes..

And Felix, well Felix went all out and dressed as Dracula, the make up and everything..

"Oi Cosima, come and give us a hand will ya?"

Felix laughed. "Sarah seriously isn't good at this!"

"Ah piss off Fee!" Sarah knocked the ladder that he was leaning on.

Felix tippled, not falling though.. "Bloody hell!" He shrieked.

Cosima went over to help Felix finish up the decorations.

"Oh my Delphine doesn't she look lovely!" Mrs S said as Delphine sat next to her..

Delphine smiled.."Well this was Cosima's idea!"

"I think it's great love!"

Delphine smiled...

"Now who wants drinks?" Mrs S yelled

Everyone cheered!

Delphine let go of April who ran of to sit with Helena and the kids. Helena was dressed as a Zombie, a pregnant zombie in fact! She was now around 6 months pregnant, and since the incident with the Castor boys, she hasn't left the family's side. Sometimes she'll be with Alison helping out at the store or with Sarah and Felix.

Cosima sat down next to Delphine handing her a class of red wine..

"But Cosima...?" Delphine shook her head..

Since the birth of April Delphine hadn't wanted to have a drink, or have any fun really, she always wanted to watch over their toddler.

"Come on.." Cosima paused.. "Let go, just for tonight..if you want i wont drink.." Delphine didn't believe that for one minuet..

"Enjoy yourself!" Cosima lent over and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips..

"Ladies!" Felix said stumbling over..

"Dude, are you drunk already?!" Cosima and Delphine laughed..

"Nooo!" Felix laughed..

"Well you know what?" he said..

"What?" The pair asked..

"I never bloody thought that Cosima was the dominant one Delphine.."

Delphine gasped..

"I thought you wore the pants in the relationship"

Cosima blurted out in laughter as Delphine blushed, but bearing a big grin..

Felix laughed..

"Delphine I'm going to steal you wife for a dance..." He stopped. "But you enjoy yourself! Little pumpkin is safe with her auntie Helena.."

Delphine laughed.. "Okay okay Felix!"

"Thank you!" He said as he dragged Cosima off to dance with him.

Sarah, Cal and Kira were also up dancing, along with Donnie, Gemma and Oscar.

Delphine sat and watched them, then suddenly somebody tapped her shoulder..

"Oh hello Helena..!" She turned around..

"What a beautiful baby you two have.." Helena sat down next to Delphine with April in her lap..

Delphine smiled.. "Yes..She is very precious to us"

"She a little angel.." Helena paused.. "Just like Kira.." They both looked over.. They saw Kira dancing around with Cosima and Felix..

Helena smiled.. "I will have my little angel soon too.."

"Oh yes you will! Not long now Helena.." She took a sip of her wine..

"My boyfriend will be the daddy to the baby" She grinned, looking down at her bump..

"Oh yes, where is you boyfriend?" Delphine asked.

"He is busy driving tow trucks..but i will see him sometime soon.."

"Ahh okay.." Delphine smiled..

The paired talked away until they were dragged up to dance..

The party slowly came to an end..and even Art showed up for a while! Just to check in on how everything was. Alison's cupcakes were a success, as all 20 of them were gone. Helena kept up the good job of being the nanny of the night, Felix told her it was to prepare for her own baby, and as little April was well taken care of, that meant that the couple could let go and have a good time..

Delphine even had two large glasses of wine, which left her a little tipsy..

Now the only people left were Felix, Sarah, Kira, Helena, Cosima, Delphine and the little pumpkin..

They'd almost all fallen asleep after the party..

Felix said that the family could stay the night so they did, because there was no way that they could have moved Delphine, she was too far into the land of dreams for that.

Cosima lay staring, thinking.

Suddenly someone kicked her foot.. She slipped out of her gaze and looked to see who it was..

"Hey Cos.." Sarah said, rubbing her eyes..

"Hey.." Cosima said "What a hell of a party"

"Yeah it was great, good idea of Fe's"

"It sure was..."

There was silence for a while..

"What are you thinking about?"

Cosima took a breath... "Dyad..Us..Clones..that sorta shit" She paused.."I don't know.."

"Cos, that's over now..."

Cosima sat up.. "Yeah until they come back looking for us...Somebody else looking for something to do with Leda or Castor .." She sighed..

"Oi, one thing I'm bloody glad of is that you're my sister.." She reached out to hug Cosima..

She laughed.. "Alright it's over with!" She hugged Sarah..

"Now come on..go to sleep."

The pair settled down..

Cosima slipped in next to Delphine who was holding April in her arms..

She reached out, picking up the toddler..

She snuggled down into bed, sitting April in between them..

She lent over kissing Delphine's forehead..

"Hmm...Goodnight Mon amour..Happy..Halloween..." The blonde mumbled

Cosima laughed a little.."Goodnight Delphine...Happy Halloween"


	5. Family Time

Cosima peeped her head around the doorway that lead into the kitchen. She saw Delphine standing at the sink doing the dishes from dinner..

Cosima slowly walked over to Delphine and placed a kiss on her shoulder..

"Delphine?" She mumbled

"Hmm?" Delphine asked quietly

"Do you forgive me yet?" She pouted.. snuggling into her wife's neck..

Delphine didn't answer, but shook her head, trying not to give into the soft kisses that her wife was leaving on her neck..

Cosima was trying to make it up to Delphine for the argument that they'd had earlier in the day.. Cosima missed Delphine terribly..

Due to her having to work a lot, and with them having a family now, it's so hard for them to have time alone together.. Cosima also worked, but as their daughter is older now and she is at pre-school, Delphine had upped her hours at work.

For one they'd have more money for family trips out, but also just to keep her busy as the lil one isn't home as often..

She's works at a near by uni as a TA... Cosima works in a small lab with Scott occasionally.. and that gave them both some decent money.. But it's crazy how much family and work can consume a couples life together.

Delphine moved her shoulder,

obviously angling at Cosima to move away..

The brunette took the signal and moved herself away from her wife as she turned around to face Cosima..

"Delphine.." She sighed.. "You know I didn't mean to snap at you.." She paused.."I just miss you so much.."

Delphine sighed.. "We talked about how this would change us Cosima.." She stopped, moving slightly to the left to look through the door way, to see April sitting at the coffee table colouring..

"Having a family and working more..I know it's hard on both of us..and don't think for one minute that I don't miss you with every part of me, because I do miss you Mon Amour.."

Cosima reached out, placing her hands at her wife's hips as she reached up to kiss her..

Delphine accepted the kiss as she cupped both of the brunette cheeks, pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss..

Delphine pulled away..her breath still hot on Cosima's lips.. "je l'avais oublié combien étonnante vos lèvres sont"

A big grin took over Cosima's face..

She loves it when Delphine speaks French to her..

She leaned in to kiss the blonde again but their lips brushed, they didn't touch..

"Tell me what that meansss" She hissed.. Placing other kiss on her wife's lips..

Delphine pulled away, panting slightly

"I had forgotten how amazing your lips are.." She smiled, blushing a little..

Cosima smirked as she moved her hands up lightly tracing the rim of Delphine's jeans with her fingers..

Then suddenly a voice sounded.. "Hey!" The small voice rang..

The couple turned around quickly, separating from each other's grip..

Their daughter April was standing in the door way, with a big grin on her face..

"Ahh hey kiddo.." Cosima smiled nervously..

"Come and see what I drew!" Shouted the toddler..

The couple followed into the lounge..

Delphine trailed behind, dreading to think how much of that their daughter may have seen.

"Come on mommy.." April yelled, grabbing hold of Delphine's hand..

"Oui oui.." She said quickly..as she passed Cosima who had a little grin left on her face..

The pair of them sat down on the couch as the toddler held up her picture she had drawn.. "Oh wow that's awesome kiddo!" Cosima said,

ruffling April's hair..

"You know what?" Delphine said..

"What?" The toddler asked.. with a big smile on her face..

"I think this needs to go on the fridge!" Delphine got up quickly, taking April's hand as they went back into the kitchen.. the toddler grabbed Cosima's hand, pulling her along too...

They arrived in the kitchen and Cosima picked April up and helped her tag the picture to the fridge..

Delphine kissed their daughter's forehead..

"Okay so what now?" Cosima paused "Movie?" She suggested..

"Yess! Yes!" April shouted.. as she wriggled out of the brunettes grip and ran to the DVD shelf.. "I wanna pick the movie!" She said excitedly..

The couple laughed.. "Go ahead kiddo.." Cosima said..

The brunette reached out for her wife's hand and pulled her closer.. "I had forgotten how amazing your lips were too.." She placed a peck on the blondes lips and pulled into the living room as the family settled down to enjoy a movie night filled with Cartoons and Disney characters.


	6. That Could Be Us

Cosima's left hand rested on the car stirring wheel as her right hand lay on Delphine's baby bump,that was gradually getting bigger by the day..

The blondes hand slowly traced circles on top of her wife's hand as they waited for the green light..

As the green light was shown, Cosima turned right swerving into the entrance of a new estate of houses, newly build and up for sale..

"Here we are!" Cosima said excitedly..

Delphine noticed her wife's excitement..

She laughed as she rolled the window down..."Nobody says we're buying a house today.."

"Who knows?! We might!" Said Cosima with a big grin on her face..

The blonde rolled her eyes..

The couple are 'house searching' as Cosima calls it. Since they're expecting a baby now. Their small town apartment is getting a little worse for ware, as they've lived in it for the 4 years they've been married. Also Delphine just really wanted to find a home that they can settle into and raise their family..

For about a year and a half the couple had been dating before they got engaged, they were living between houses, sometimes they would be at Felix's place and other times they would even rent out a hotel room for the night to just spend some time together..

Cosima turned left, parking the car in small slot near the show house..

"I'll head in a see what they say, I'll ask if we can have a walk around"

Delphine nodded.. "Don't be long"

"I won't don't worry.." She smiled kissing the blondes forehead as she got out the car and ran into the show house..

Delphine sat in the car, watching the people walking back to their cars from across the street..

Then two men and a little boy came out of the show house..

The two men grabbed hold of the toddlers hands as they walked back to their car, the taller man lent over and kissed the shorter mans cheek as they arrived at their car..

Delphine smiled, imagining Cosima and her with their baby..

She held her bump with both hands moving them slowly up and down..

She saw Cosima as she came back out of the show house. A tall woman handed her a booklet and waved goodbye..

The brunette walked back to the car, opening the door and slipping back into her seat..

"Sooo?" Delphine said

Cosima handed her the booklet as she started to explain..

"They said we could have a walk around, or we could go down in the car, she gave me that booklet, kinda just gives you the info.." She paused..

Delphine skimmed through the booklet, nodding as her wife talked away..

"I also asked if they accepted same-sex couples, and what the area was

like on the subject.."

"They said they were totally cool with it.."

Delphine smiled..

"Oui.." She paused.. "I just saw a young couple there.." She pointed over to where the couples car was..

"The two men had a baby, they looked happy.. I'm guessing they've just bought a house"

"That could be us.." Cosima grinned..

Delphine lent over to kiss her wife, cupping one of her cheeks with her hand..

The brunette pulled away..

"No response?" She grinned.

Delphine kissed her wife again,deeply.. "Yes, mon amour.." She paused.. "That could be us.."


	7. Sick Day

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..

Delphine's eyes opened wide as she heard the sound of the morning alarm. She really wasn't getting used to this..

6:00am Monday to Friday the alarm rang. She used to be able to sleep endlessly. Cosima always tells her to stay in bed, but as soon as she hears the alarm she can never get back over to sleep.

Delphine turned herself facing the brunette who was sleeping peacefully next to her..

As the alarm rang Delphine couldn't take it much more..

She lazily nudged Cosima's shoulder. The brunette mumbled, pulling the pillow over her head.

Delphine sighed, reaching over Cosima and turning off the alarm..

Finally Silence.

Mumbles came from under the pillow..

Delphine managed to make out what Cosima was saying as she layed back down into bed

"You did turn the alarm off, right?" Cosima paused. "You didn't just press snooze di-"

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..

"Oh my god!" Delphine said, frustrated.

Cosima's head came from under the pillow..

"Whoaaa somebody's cranky this morning..." The brunette grinned, laughing slightly.

"Mon amour.." Delphine rolled her eyes..

There was silence for a while..

"Why do you have to get up for work so early?" Delphine sighed.

"Because we gotta make some money.." She smiled.. sitting up in bed, looking at Delphine with loving eyes.

The blonde smiled. "What?"

Cosima answered her question with soft kiss.

She pulled away and quickly reached for her phone, she dialled a number then brought the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Delphine whispered...

Cosima put her finger to her lips. Then somebody answered the call..

"Hey" Cosima coughed. "Could you pass on that-" She coughed again "That I won't be able to come in today, I think I've got the flu.."

There was small convocation then the call ended.

Delphine shook her head, baring a big grin on her face..

"Sooo it looks like we've got the whole day to ourselves.." Cosima smirked.

"You're such a brat!" Delphine laughed..

Pulling Cosima towards her, bringing their lips together in a deep kiss..

The bruntte pulled away..

"Any ideas?" The smirk still on her face.

"Mhmmm" Delphine mumbled.

The blonde grabbed hold of Cosima's hand, pulling her off of the bed and into the bathroom.

"Oh good idea Miss Cormier" She said excitedly.

As she happily trailed behind her girlfriend Cosima knew that she was definitely going to enjoy her 'Sick day'


End file.
